New Partners
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Heero and Trowa have worked in the Homicide division of the department for five years. When they're assigned to work with two newbies to the Homicide department, their patients will be tested since they've never had partners. Slash


**Title:** New Partners  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim too.  
**Warnings:** Slash AU  
**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero Yuy sat at his desk, typing up police reports.  He, along with the rest of his task force, had just finished with a three-year old murder case.  Now he sat typing up the reports over the shouting of the murderer claiming his innocence.  However, Heero wasn't paying attention.  He had a one-track mind.  Nothing disturbed him until whatever he was working on was finished.

However, Heero had another reason for getting all his work done now.  That afternoon he was to be assigned a new partner from a different division. Heero, although he didn't want a new partner, he wouldn't mind having one, so long as he does his share of the work.  Heero has never had a partner since joining the Homicide division five years prior.  Heero continued typing until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up and saw his friend and long time co-worker, Trowa Barton.  

"What is it?" Heero asked.

"Chief wants you," Trowa replied. "He said something about our partners being here."  Heero nodded and closed the document he was working on.  Grabbing his shoulder holster, he followed Trowa down to the chief's office.  

"Jesus Maxwell! How the hell did you get that?!" The muffled voice of their chief came through the door.  Both men exchanged glances with each other before going through the door marked 'Chang'.

"Don't worry Wuffles," A braided guy said to the Chief, "it was just a bust gone awry."

"First of all Maxwell, if you're going to use my first name, use my actual name, not one of your damned nicknames," Change said.

"Fine, _Wufei," The braided guy replied, emphasizing his name.  The blonde sitting opposite of Duo shook his head.   Wufei Change, Police Chief and in charge of undercover operations looked up to see Heero and Trowa standing in the doorway, no expressions on their faces.  _

"Don't just stand there you two, come have a seat," Wufei ordered.  Heero and Trowa didn't respond.  They just calmly walked over and sat down between the two.  "Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, I'd like you to meet Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner.  Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner, this is Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton." Wufei introduced them.  

"Please to meet the two of you." Duo said cheerfully.  Heero didn't say or do anything, while Trowa nodded his 'hello.'  Duo rolled his eyes and looked back at Wufei.

"It's nice to meet you." Quatre said to them more formally.

"From this point on, Heero and Duo, you're partners.   Trowa and Quatre, you're both partners." Wufei announced.  "Or at least until Maxwell and Winner can handle the ropes."

"Gee, thanks Change," Duo retorted, "You make it sound like we're slow or stupid."

"I'm just making inferences based on how you act," Wufei answered.  Quatre shook his head again at the immaturity Duo and Wufei still showed towards each other.

Duo mock-glared at him, "Asshole..." He muttered.  Heero and Trowa watched the playful bombardment going on between the two.  

"Is that all, Chief?" Trowa asked.

"No, as your first assignment, the four of you are going to go help out the boys with a hostage situation," Wufei told them, reaching for a folder. 

"Isn't this Homicide though?" Quatre questioned.

"Well, yes, but occasionally we help out with other stuff when we have boys with nothing to do, and since Heero and Trowa just wrapped up with their latest assignment, they have nothing to do." Wufei explained.  "Now, the current situation is that a local terrorist group infiltrated a bank with armed weapons and took the people inside hostage.  The sharp shooters can't get a descent shot in, and the rest of the squad can't go through the doors.  Winner, you need to get down there and negotiate with the perps." Wufei instructed, and Quatre nodded. "Yuy, Barton, you two will head the infantry division once they have either given up or have been taken out." Wufei received two nods as a reply.  "Maxwell, you're going to go show them what a sharp shooter is _supposed_ to do." Duo nodded with an impish grin.  "Good.  Now get out of my office and go do your jobs!" The order was given, and all four of the officers left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Trowa pulled their cars up behind the S.W.A.T team.  All four officers piled out of the cars.  Heero, Duo, and Trowa went to get suited up in their necessary gear.  Heero and Trowa got into Kevlar vest and were given the standard issued 9mm guns.  Duo got into a Kevlar vest and was given an assault rifle.  Quatre got into a Kevlar vest, for protection, and was given a cell phone.

"Are you the guy from Chang's group?" The leading officer asked.

"Yes, sir." Heero replied.

"Alright, then which is our negotiator?" He questioned.

"I am sir." Quatre answered, stepping forward.

"Right, then you'll need to go over there." The officer commanded.  "They fill you in on everything that's happened so far."  Quatre nodded and jogged over to the small group.  "Now, who is leading my infantry division?" He questioned.

"We are sir." Heero and Trowa answered at the same time.

"Get your mask and get up to the front, and be ready to go." He stated.  Heero and Trowa ran up to the front, grabbing mask as they went.  "So that means you're the sharp shooter?" He questioned Duo, who nodded.  "Then get to it.  The ones we have are crap." He said, walking off.  

Duo chuckled cryptically as he walked off to a building on the opposite side of the street.  "Looks like the Shinigami will have to strike again."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre was working over in his group, trying to get in contact with the terrorist inside the building.  "They won't respond to any of our calls." One of them shouted. He was an obvious rookie.

"Don't give up.  That was the first thing you were taught." Quatre ordered.  He nodded, and called again, still getting no answer.

"We've been at it all morning, they won't answer.  This group never answers the phone." The blonde, standing next to Quatre, state.

"Hand me your radio." Quatre ordered, holding out his hand.  The other blonde nodded, and handed it to him.  "Barton, this is Winner, we aren't getting an answer, get ready to go in." Quatre spoke into the receiver.

"Understood, Yuy and I will get everyone ready." Trowa responded.

Quatre sighed, and began talking again.  "Maxwell, you there?"

"I'm here Quatre, what is it?" Duo asked.

"Take them out." Quatre said.

"Got it." Duo answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Up on the roof of a dry-cleaner building, Duo put his radio down and took up the rifle.  "You all ready?" He asked the other sharp shooters, who nodded.  Duo picked up the radio once again, "Yuy, Barton, get ready." He didn't wait for a reply before throwing the radio to the side.

Looking through the scope, Duo had a clear look into the building. A dark haired male was holding a blonde haired woman as gun point.  Reading his lips carefully, Duo knew that he was threatening to shoot her.  The perp stepped back, and was blocked by the blonde.  "Dammit." Duo cursed.  When the rest of the sharp shooters put their guns up and radioed that they couldn't get a clear shot, Duo kept his gun up.  

Duo sat, looking through the scope, waiting for the right moment.  He could just barely hear the others on the roof telling him to put the gun down.  That if he fired and hit the hostage, he'd been in trouble.  Not just big trouble, but huge trouble.  That's when it happened.  The man jerked back on the woman, causing her to stumble, and exposing the top of his head.  Duo pulled the trigger.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Trowa were crouched down behind the doors of some of the police patrol cars.  They heard Duo tell them to get ready, and were ready to go.  They didn't even flinch when a shot rang out, shattering the glass door.  They watched as the perp dropped to the ground and the woman ran from the building, into the safety of the police.

Instantly, shoots were fired at them.  The doors where great for a barricade to shoot from behind, but they were horrible when it came to trying to aim.  

With another shot from above them, another perp fell to the ground.  Now only two were left.  Heero glanced at Trowa before rolling out from behind the car door and firing at the last two preps.  He cleaned out his clip, and both perps were down.

The place was quickly swarming with police and EMT's.  Some where helping out hostages.  Others were taking statements.  EMT's put the corpses in body bags, while putting the living on stretchers and carrying them out.

Heero went over to Trowa as Quatre came up on one side.  Duo was walking towards them, slowly making his way there.  He handed his gun off to the S.W.A.T. team and took off his Kevlar vest.  He once again made his way over to the group of three, only to be stopped by one of the sharp shooters.

"That was completely reckless Maxwell!!" He shouted in Duo's face.  It was Duo's old boss, Zechs Marquise. "You could have hit the hostage!  Did you eve stop to think that you could hit her?!" He paused, noticing the blank look on Duo's face.  "Are you even listening to me?!?" he shouted.

"Nope." Duo answered, and then walked off, leaving Zechs there to fume. 

"Who was that?" Heero asked when Duo finally got to the group.

"Old boss.  Zechs Marquise, head of the forces sharp shooters.  He was just bitching about my so called recklessness." Duo explained.

"That was you who shot first?" Trowa questioned.

"Please, like any of those other low-life's could pull off a shot like that." Duo said.

"Well, how about we all go out for dinner? My treat." Quatre said from beside Trowa. Heero and Trowa nodded, accepting the offer.

"No thanks Q, just drop me off at my place." Duo said.

"Alright Duo, I'll bring you something back then." Quatre said as the four of them walked to the cars they came in.


End file.
